


The Traveling Princess

by A_Lawliet



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Ahkmenrah (Night at the Museum)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

You sailed out of the port of your trusted home in the Roman Empire, Rome. It wasn’t your first trip of your life. You were actually a pretty good sailer, you would say yourself. As the eldest princess of the Roman Empire, your father the emperor had his reservations when you told him you wanted to travel. But in the end he gave his permission at the condition you had a minimum of 20 guards with you.   
You had asked your teacher if he could proofread the letter you were going to sent to the royal family of Egypt, asking for permission to set your ship in their port and if you could stay in their palace while you studied their culture. You always did this when you visited other kingdoms and empires, you didn’t want to provoke arguments and hurt the trading arrangements between your country and others. When your teacher was done, you took one of your raven and bound the letter to it’s back, setting it off to Egypt. 

Ahkmenrah pov   
The guards asked me to come to the office of my father, for ‘a matter that concerned the entire family’. I was hoping there weren’t any drastic problems with the people or that there wasn’t a war headed our way.   
I entered the office, my parents and brother where already there.   
‘Glad you also decided to finally show up, little brother.’ My brother kahmunrah said mockingly. I ignored him and walked towards my mother and father.   
‘What is the problem, father.’ I asked him.   
‘There is no problem, my boy. We are going to have a visitor.’ He passes me a letter, it was from a princess from the Roman empire requesting to have her ship stay in the port and a request to stay in the palace and learn about our culture.   
I have heard of this princess before, people called her ‘the traveling princess’, she has seen more of the world than any man.   
‘So she will be staying with us?’  
‘Yes, I’ve already sent a letter out to confirm she has the permission. So I’ve called you all here to remind you to be on your best behaviour. Her father us one of our best trading companions and sourse of income. Is that understood?’  
‘Yes father.’ I answer.   
‘Kahmunrah?’ Father asks urgently.   
‘Yes father.’ His tone was angered.   
‘Then we shall prepare for her arrival.’

your pov   
The captain had told you it would be a few more days before you’d all arrive. Right now you were below deck, continuing to learn Egyptian with your professor. As per usual studies the language of the place you were going to visit, not wanting a language to stand in the way of meeting new people. You were rather good at languages so most of the time you were able to master it quite quickly.   
The days fly by, the letter from the Egyptian pharao arrived a few days ago. He tells you he’d be honoured to have you as his guest and he gladly invites you to stay at his home.   
You arrive at the docks and you, your guards and professor get off the ship. If front of you are what look like the palace guards of the pharao and a man who likes an intellectual.   
He greets you in your own language and says his master is waiting for you all at his palace throneroom. You thank him and we follow him.   
When entering the room, the entire family is there on thrones, they are decorated with gold and gemstones, like most other things in the throneroom. You take a moment to look at the royal family; the king looks like a stern but just man, the queen looks very beautiful and kind but also intelligent. They have two sons. The youngest should be around your age, or maybe a little older. His tanned skin and dark eyes made him very handsome and his sweet smile made him look kind and gentle. His golden coloured, with gemstone enlaid clothes also helped, but didn't define him as a handsome young man. His older brother was a whole other story, he was dressed more fancily and even though his skin too was tanned, his expression made him look angry and unkind. He looked cocky and if you dared think It, even vile…


	2. Chapter 2

You looked away and turned to the king.  
‘welcome to our kingdom, princess (y/n). To is an honor to have you as our guest.’ the pharao greeted in Egyptian.  
It was only then that you noticed a man by the side of the family. He started to translate the kings welcoming words for you.   
‘Thank you your majesty that i may stay here and that you took the time to find a translater for me. But I have taken it upon myself to study the languages of the kingdoms I visit.’ You say.   
At first they all stare at you in awe, they probably didn’t expect you to know the language. But an amused laugh from the youngest son broke the silence, ‘princess, may I be so bold to say that you speak are language beautifully.’ You smiled and hoped that you weren’t blushing, ‘thank you very much.’  
‘I now realised we haven’t really been introduced, my apologies’, the pharao says, ‘my name is Merenkahre, and this is my wife Shepseheret.’  
‘It is very nice to meet you, my dear.’  
‘You as well, madam’  
‘And these are our sons, kahmunrah, the eldest.’ He didn’t even look at you, he just stared straight ahead. ‘And our youngest, Ahkmenrah.’ He smiled at you and nodded, ‘nice to meet You, princess.’  
You smiled back at him, ‘pleasure is mine.’ Then you also realised: ‘this is my professor, Constantine.’  
They welcomed him and he thanked them. Then another man walked in, without saying a word. The pharao looked at him: ‘dinner is served?’ He asked. The servant nodded. ‘Would you both please join us for dinner.’ The family stood up and walked to another room. You followed them, it was a dining room. They all stood by a chair, probably their usual seating place. The pharao sat at one end of the table, his wife at the other. The sons sat on opposite sides of the long ends of the table. ‘Princess (y/n), would you like to sit next to ahkmenrah? You two seemed to get along quite nice.’ The queen said. You nodded and moved to the free chair next to the Egyptian Prince.   
Your professor excused himself, asking for the permission that he may go unpack his bags. When he was excused a servant came up to bring him to his room.   
The pharao motioned you could all sit down, ahkmenrah held the chair for you like a true gentleman before sitting down himself. You thanked him.   
‘Princess...’  
‘Please just call me (y/n).’  
He smiled, ‘okay,...(y/n), after dinner, would you allow me to show you around the palace?’  
It was uncanny how this man could make you smile by doing practically nothing. ‘That is very nice of You, thank you.’

ahkmenrah pov   
We resumed our dinner. Princ... (y/n) started a conversation with my mother. I didn’t really pay attention to what was said because kahmunrahs angered stares towards me caught my attention first. I knew he tried to conceal it but I know the stares where in jealousy.   
After the dinner ended I offered (y/n) my hand and she took it. It guided her through the maze of halls in the palace and showed her to her room. Somewhere before that I noticed that I was still holding her hand, I didn’t mind and neither did she seem to, so I held it the entire time.   
‘I shall leave you now to rest, your journey must have tired you.’ She thanked me, I smiled at her, ‘it was my pleasure.’ I kissed her hand before dropping it a little reluctantly. I watched her get in her room and closing the door. I turned away from the door, sighing out happily before going to my own room.


	3. Chapter 3

your pov   
The next morning, the pharao tells you he wants to formally speak to his people, introducing you as an official guest in the palace.   
Later that afternoon, we stood on a balcony that the pharao uses to speak to the people. It has steps all the way down to a square where the people stand. The way up the stairs is blocked by guards.   
Ahkmenrah stood next to you, close enough that your shoulders were touching.   
Suddenly your eyes averted to something you saw in front of the stairs; a little girl was getting beat by a man in the front of the crowd. On impulse you walked forwards. Making everyone freeze as you walked down the stairs, pass the guards and stand in front of the man and the girl on the ground.   
‘What is the meaning of this’ you said calmly but with anger clearly in your voice.   
the man looked up at you, obviously agitated: ‘it’s none of your consern’, he didn’t even care who he is being disrespectful to.   
‘you are hitting and being cruel to a defenceless child’, you shot back,’therefore it IS of my consern.’  
He tries to lunge at you but luckily you were quick on your feel, you ducked under his arm, causing him to lose balance and fall on the ground. Everyone is even more stunned then they were before.  
You turn to the little girl and ask if she is okay. The little child had tearstains on her cheeks when she looks up at you. She just throws her arms around you and hugs meanwhile repeatingly thanking you.   
‘What’s your name?’ You ask carefully.   
‘Raïnellah.’ Her little voice said.   
‘where are your parents?’ You ask her. She points to the man still laying on the ground and now held down by guards for almost hitting a princess and guest of the pharao, ‘father’, she whispers.   
You just nodded and held your hand to the child and she took it, guiding her up the stairs. Her gaze was glued to the floor as she passed the royal family, you ask a servant to bring her to a spare chamber in the palise, saying you want to make sure the girl has a proper home to stay in.   
Later that day you were called to the office of the pharao. ‘I apologize for the scenario at the balcony, your majesty.’ You said, bowing your head. ‘It is just that I cannot stand cruelty towards children or anyone for that matter.’  
‘it’s no problem, my dear. It’s just that it the whole scenario surprised us. You have a kind heart.’ He stated.  
‘Thank You, your majesty.’  
‘You may go now.’ He said before coughing loudly.   
‘Are you alright, your majesty’, you asks stepping closer, but he stops you.   
‘I’m alright child, but would you tell a servant to fetch my wife?’  
You bowed before leaving the room to do as he said. After that you walked to the room where Raïnellah is staying. As you entered the hall you see someone about to enter her room.   
‘Kahmunrah?’  
He freezes with his hand on the doorknob.   
‘Princess.’ He nodded, acknowledging your presence for the first time. ‘I appear to be in the wrong quarters. Excuse me.’ He leaves quickly.   
You watched him turn the corner at the end of the hall. Kahmunrah, in comparison to his brother, looks down on anything and anyone. You didn’t know what he had against you being here but you were sure he’d do anything to get you out of here.   
When you enter the room, Raïnellah sits on the bed and looks out of the opened window. You stay with her for a while to make sure she was okay. When she goes to bed and has fallen asleep, you place some of you own guards in front of her door to protect her, not quite trusting the other guards to step up against people like kahmunrah whome they usually follow orders from.   
After that you go back to your own room.

Ahkmenrah pov   
I walked through the halls on my way to (y/n) room. I wanted to check on her. My father called her to his office after what had happened. We know she meant well so I hope father isn’t too hard on her.   
I knocked and a faint ‘come in’ coming from inside the room. I closed the door behind me after I’d entered.   
She walked up to me from behind a bookcase, holding a couple of books ‘Oh Ahkmenrah, what brings you here?’ She asks as she puts books down on the table.   
‘I came to check on you.’ She looks at me surprised. ‘I was worried that my father might be to hard on you, about what had happened.’  
She smiled sweetly at me, ‘It’s very nice of You that you worry about me so. Your father understood that what I did was to protect the girl. He says I’ll have to look for a family or a children’s home soon however.’  
‘It’s nice to hear that. Aside from that, I also came here to complement you on your kindness towards the little girl.’  
‘It’s nothing really, kindness is something everyone should show’  
‘But not everyone does’ I told her, while stepping forward. We now stand only one feet apart from each other, yet I step even closer. I look her in the eye and then her lips, she does the same. On impulse I put my arms around her waist as we both lean in to kiss each other.   
‘Princess’, the door flies open to reveal the professor, ‘it’s time for your lessons.... I apologize, am I interrupting?’ I pull away, knowing it’s the proper thing to do, even if it’s the last thing I wanted to do now. ‘No, it’s no problem, professor. I shall take my leave now. (Y/n), I’ll see you at dinner.’ As per usual I kissed her hand and smiled at her. She smiled back at me, her cheeks were slightly red.   
At dinner she sits down next to me again. Under the table I take her free hand in mine. She doesn’t pull away, she only squeezes my hand for a second and smiles while continuing her dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

She goes to visit an orphanage the next day, she is taking the girl Raïnellah with her. She also asked me to come along. When we arrive there it is clear that the children’s home is managed poorly due to a lack of money.  
(Y/n) never ceases to amaze me, seemingly out of nowhere her guards take out bags they were carrying, they turned out to be filled with gold. It was all they needed and more, she told the ladies who raised the children to come directly to her if there was anything they needed for the children. The women thanked her a thousand times. Raïnellah had disappeared into the crowd of small children who lived in the house. She seemed to have made some new friends. Before going inside with them though, she ran back at (y/n) and hugged her before thanking her after that she also hugged me before whispering: ‘when are you and miss (y/n) getting married?’ Upon seeing my blushing shocked face, she giggled and ran inside.   
We are escorted back to the palace but then suddenly we heard someone.   
(A/n: let us pretend this means the same as in Game of Thrones)   
‘Mhysa!’ A man called. And shortly the child on his arms did the same. Shortly after, the whole crowd started chanting.   
‘What does it mean?’ She whispers to me.   
‘It is an ancient used word here. It means “mother”.’  
The crowd tries to come closer but her guards won’t let them. Upon which she whispers something I can’t here and passes the guards and walks into the crowd. I try to see where she is going but she is quickly absorbed into the chanting crowd. Then suddenly I see her, being lifted onto the shoulders of two men, as they turn her in circles so the whole crowd see her. They all reach their hand out to her and she touched the ones she could reach lightly.   
I looked on stunned as the crowd parts to let the guards and me through to her. They put her down carefully and all bow to her. She smiles brightly but looks stunned all the same. I offer my arm to her and she takes it as we pass the crowd to the palace.

kahmunrah pov   
It seems like little brother has found himself a little love interst. And said love interest is so invested in the wellbeing of those peasants. Pathetic.   
I watch out of the window. I just saw a whole scenario of those peasants chanting for her and bowing. When they should be bowing to me. All of them should.   
But darling baby brother who always gets the best of everything, but I’ll get the thrown, I’ll make sure of that myself.   
He will never stand in my way again, and neither will his little desert flower.


	5. Chapter 5

Your pov   
It’s been a week since Raïnellah started living at the children’s home, you’ve checked on her multiple times. Right now you here in your room, reading through some books, until a knock on your door sounded. ‘Come in.’ You said. It was one of the pharao’s servants, ‘your Grace, your presence has been requested immediately.’ You stood up immediately and followed her to a hall where you’d never been. She opened the door for you and closed it behind. You saw ahkmenrah standing in one corner of the room and kahmunrah standing in the other. Kahmunrah stood as he usually did, but Ahkmenrah stood with his shoulders handing and head low, but you could still see the tears roll down his cheeks.   
Without even thinking you ran up to Ahkmenrah and threw your arms around him (not very sure if that’s allowed with the prince of Egypt) and asked him what was wrong.   
It was only then that I noticed the fourth person in the room. A man dressed in all black, who was holding a peace of parchment in his hand. ‘Mylady’, he started, ‘The pharao and his wife have passed away last night. Your hand flew over your mouth, containing a loud gasp. ‘No’, you whispered, ‘that’s awful.’ You wrapped your arms back around ahkmenrah who had burried his head in the crook of your neck and had thrown his arms around you himself.  
‘And now that you all are here, there is something else’ the man said. You all looked at him. ‘By decree of the pharao himself, he has appointed Ahkmenrah, his youngest son, to be the next pharao.’ Ahkmenrah is so stunned he dropped his arms, and you also let him go.   
‘WHAT?!?!’ kahmunrah yelled out. ‘I am the eldest! It is mine by right.’ He turned to you and ahkmentah, stepping closer and closer, his voice getting dangerously low, ‘darling baby brother, always gets the best of everything, even the thrown, that. Is. Rightfully. MINE!’  
He was only a few feet away. ‘Guards!’ A sudden loud voice said. That confident, steady voice turned out to be ahkmenrah who had wiped the tears from his face. He sounded a little angry but his face was neutral and his shoulders back. He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you against him as the guards enter the room. ‘Take my brother away. Place him under lock and key and guard him well.’  
‘Yes, your majesty.’


	6. Chapter 6

It’s been a few days after kahmunrah has been locked up, ahkmenrah now seats self on the throne where his father once sat and at his place at the dining table. At first he felt uncomfortable doing so but you convinced him that that what his father would have wanted. You still sat next to him, you hadn’t moved to sit on the other end of the table, you weren’t the queen of Egypt nor ahkmenrahs wife. Even though you wouldn’t mind the second part.   
We sat at the dinner table, he put his hand on mine, over the table now instead of under it. You didn’t know why but you felt it calmed him, he’d been very tense since his brother got locked up.   
Suddenly guards run into the room. We both get up in surprise, ‘your majesty, Kahmunrah!’ At the sound of his brothers name, he tensed up immediately. ‘What happened?’ His voice was low and calm.   
‘He is gone.’  
‘What?!’ You exclaimed.   
‘How?’ ahkmenrah questioned.  
‘Between our changes of posts, one moment he was there, other he was gone. Where have looked for him everywhere,your majesty, I swear by all the Gods’  
Ahkmenrah ordered his guards to teach every inch of the castle. They also doubled the guards on his and my rooms, just to be sure.   
It was late in the evening, you were pacing back and forth, when a knock on your door was followed up by the voice of your guard: ‘the pharao Ahkmenrah is here to see you, milady.’  
‘Let him in.’  
Shortly after the door closed, you sprint towards him and jump into his arm. Feeling safe in the comfort of his embrace.   
‘You have to go home.’ He said eventually.   
‘What?’ You pulled away, ‘why? You... don’t want me here anymore?’  
‘It’s not that, my love, I promise.’  
‘Than why?’  
‘Because it is no longer safe for you here. With kahmunrah on the lose, I don’t know what he might do. But I’m sure that when given the chance, he will use you against me. I can’t give him that chance. That’s why I need you to go home to your father until we have captured him.’  
‘And that’s why I want to stay here. I don’t want to leave you in a situation like this. I couldn’t forgive myself if something happened and I wasn’t there to help.’  
Ahkmenrah simply smiled sadly. ‘You mean more to me than anything else in this world. And if you have even the slightest bit of affection for me, you’ll leave to keep yourself from falling into kahmunrahs hands.’  
You nodded but let your head hang.   
‘The professor is already making preparations for your journey back.’ He place his hand under your chin, ‘I’m sorry my love. But this is the only way I could keep you safe.’  
Tears started to stream down your face. ‘How in what was could I keep you safe now?’ You see his eyes sadden when you say that.   
For the first time, fearing it may also be the last time, you put your hands on the back of ahkmenrahs neck and pull him towards you. You kiss him and not even a second passes before he starts kissing you back, holding your waist.   
To your displeasure, you both had to pull away for air. ‘Promise me you’ll be careful.’ You whispered, leaning your forehead against him. ‘I promise’, he whispers back. He leans in again, this kiss is more urgent and passionate. You didn’t notice you were walking until your back hit a wall. The kissing continued for a while longer, his hands slid down to your hips, holding you tightly between him and the wall. Your hands slid down from his neck to his chest.   
Again a loud knock echoed through the room: ‘your professor comes to take your ship, milady.’  
You both broke away, panting slightly. ‘This isn’t goodbye my love, we will see each other again and then we’ll have our happily ever after.’  
You smiled shortly and kissed him one last time before you leave your room and your ahkmenrah in it.   
When after the journey you arrived at your own kingdom, you had received your first weekly letters from one of the literary servants. Unknowingly to Ahkmenrah, right before departing to your country you’d asked her to sent every week about what was going on in the palace. And you and also requested to sent immediately when something bad or drastic happened.


	7. Chapter 7

It’s been about 4 month since you left Egypt. And you’ve left the details about what happened purposely vague to your father. That evening you received a 2nd message in 3 days.   
something is definitely wrong.  
You thank the messages and read the letter immediately.   
Your eyes teared.   
Ahkmenrah is dead,   
kahmunrah is captures   
And to be executed  
You screamed loudly, tears streaming down your face. Both servants, guards and family stormed into your room to see what was wrong, but you didn’t see any of them, you ordered your professor to tell the crew to prepare the ship immediately.   
That same day, you were on the open seas again. Your father wasn’t pleased but you promised to give an explanation when you got back.   
The servant who wrote your letters, told you where you could find him…   
the dungeon of kahmunrah   
You saw chained to a pillar in the cell. The guard let you enter the cel.   
‘If it isn’t my dear sister-in-law. Coming back to say goodbye to your love?’ He laughed, ‘stupid girl, you truly don’t know anything do you? If you had any intelligence at all, you would’ve seen this coming. It’s on you that your beloved ahkmenrah is dead.’  
The tears that you’d cried on the journey here had been replaced in anger, anger for the monster who did this to you and your love.   
‘Leave us’, you tell the guards. They understand what is going to happen and do as they are told.   
You step closer, your anger rising:’you are a vile, cruel man, and this is your just reward, you will be areased from history and forgotten by all’  
‘That’s a lie and you know it, darling, I will live on in your mind and all your nightmares.’  
Then you ran one of your daggers in his chest.   
You walked out and passed the guards.   
Now you stood in front of ahkmenrahs wake. He is laying on a bed, not yet mummified for the lords and ladies of court to pay their respects.   
He looked handsome in his golden cloak inlaid with gemstones. He looked so peaceful, as if he was speaking.   
Carefully you go to sit on the edge as your tears started to fall again.   
‘You promised me we’d have our happily ever after, YOU PROMISED’ you cry loudly.   
You take your last dagger and drive it threw your heart, dying next to your love.


	8. Chapter 8

Larry pov   
There is a new delivery of a sarcophagus. in the museum. It’s almost time for everyone to wake up. I already looked the African exhibition so I could explain our new friend what the hell is going on.  
Sun goes down   
Tablet starts to glow   
Everything comes to life  
I open the wooden box and the sarcophagus and take a few steps back.   
you never know  
The new mummy shoots up into a sitting position, breathing heavily. She rips the bandages off of her face and looks around her bewildered. She finally realises in here and shakingly asks ‘where am I?’ Her accent is foreign to me, Roman maybe? 

Your pov   
‘okay before you freak out,’ the man in front of you said: ‘why dont you tell me who you are.’  
You struggled to find your breath, but when you found it, you told: ‘I’m princess (y/n) of the Roman Empire. Eldest daughter of the emperor and heir to the Empire.’  
‘This may not be such a nice question to answer but do you remember how you died?’  
‘I... got killed. Then it hit you, ‘so how can I be alive?’  
‘And if you aren’t Egyptian why were you found there in a sarcophagus that is usually used to bury Egyptian queen?’  
‘I... um... I died in Egypt by the side of.... my husband,... Ahkmenrah. 

Larry pov   
Ahkmenrah??  
So this is her then? The girl ahkmenrah keeps talking about when he thinks no one hears him.  
‘Follow me.’ I told her.   
‘But wait! You haven’t told me how this all is possible yet!’ She protests, but follows me anyway. I march through the museum, avoiding Neanderthals and miniatures. in the corner of my eyes I keep a look out for (y/n) who probably has never seen these types of things before.   
She runs after me, as I continue to walk to the Egyptian exhibition where akmenrah is mooping around. 

Reader pov   
The man who just introduced himself to be Larry stops next to a large door and blocks my view inside. ‘Wait here.’ He says.   
You heard his voice faintly as walks into the room: ‘hey how are you tonight?’  
‘I’m not in such a good mood tonight, Larry. I would like to be alone.’  
that voice... I know that voice.   
You walk into the strange room, it looked like one of the Egyptian tombs you had seen.   
it’s him...  
There he was, he looked like the last time you’d seen him, alive.   
‘Akmenrah?’ You said as your tears fall.   
Your sudden voice made you gain the attention of both men in the room.   
He looks back at you.   
‘(Y/n)?’ He asks as if he isn’t sure what to think. You nod to reassure him it is really you. You smile and cry happy tears.   
You can see the tears start to fall down his cheeks before he sprints over to you and wraps you in his warm embrace. How you had missed him.   
‘My love’ he mumbled into your hair.   
‘It’s me, love. How long have I been gone?’ You ask, pulling away just a little.   
He smiles at you and puts one of his hands on your cheeks while placing his forehead on yours. ‘Doesn’t matter now.’  
You almost forgot Larry who was standing there, smiling to himself, ‘I guess I should leave you both to catch up’ he said while walking towards the door and leaving.   
You both hold each other for a while longer before ahkmenrah pulls away slightly and kisses you, you feel his smile against your lips.


End file.
